1. Field of the Invention
A quick-connector for establishing fluid communication between a first pipe and a second pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick-connectors are utilized in numerous fields, including the automotive industry, for quickly connecting and establishing fluid communication between first and second pipes. An example of a quick-connector is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0168959 to Marc Timothy Turk which includes a housing that extends about and along a first axis and defines a bore that extends axially therethrough. A grab ring is disposed in the bore of the housing and includes a body that extends about and along the first axis between a first end and a second end. The body defines a passage that extends between the first and second ends for receiving a pipe. A plurality of teeth extend from the body in the passage for clamping against the received pipe to prevent the received pipe from being axially removed from the passage. It is further known for the grab ring to include a hinge that allows the body of the grab ring to be flexed outwardly about the hinge to widen the passage so that it may receive the pipe, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,532 to John D. Guest.
A known issue with such quick-connectors is that the teeth of the grab ring forcefully engage the pipe during insertion of the pipe into the passage, thus leading to scoring or other damage to the pipe. Although the single hinge loosens some of the teeth relative to the pipe, other teeth remain forcefully engaged against the pipe and thus still damage the pipe. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved quick-connector that provides a quick and easy connection between pipes that does not damage the pipes.